


I’m a loser who loves you

by cubhyunjae



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Internet Friends, M/M, They're cute, Wooseok uses he/they, Yanan is very protective, Yuto is trans, Yuto very much loves Wooseok, fluff fluff fluff, mentions of needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: Yuto wants an escape from his everyday life and being surrounded by Changgu and Yanan's lovey dovey bs. That escape comes in the form of a goofy boy who goes by Seok.orYuto joins stan twitter and falls for his internet best friend Wooseok.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Jung Wooseok, Jo Jinho | Jino/Yang Hongseok, Kim Hyojong | E'Dawn/Kim Hyuna, Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Yan An/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 32





	I’m a loser who loves you

Yuto is addicted to his phone. He knows that, but truly can you blame the male when he lives with Yanan and Changgu? The two are so disgustingly cute it makes Yuto want to cry from loneliness. Yuto had done the only thing that made sense to him. Joining stan twitter. Sure it wasn’t the greatest idea, but he needs an escape from the two males who are sitting opposite of him on the couch while cuddling and cooing at each other. Yuto groans and slips his headphones in before blasting Victon’s Mayday so loud that he feels like his skull is vibrating. Yuto stands up and walks over to the kitchen to make himself some food before seeing the clear vial sitting in the fridge door waiting to be used. Yuto takes a headphone out before looking over at the couple and fake gagging. 

“Hey queers, when do I need to take my shot again?” Yuto grabs a piece of cheese before eating it and grabbing the chicken nuggets from the freezer. 

“Today Yuto. Do you want to go out and get McDonald’s? Maybe your favorite manager is working,” Yanan smiles over at Yuto who snorts at the thought. 

“Yeah sure. I’ll just put these away,” Yuto puts the frozen nuggets away and closes the freezer door, “We should probably stock up on more alcohol pads. Is Honk coming home from the war soon?” 

“He’s not at war Yuto,” Changgu laughs as Yuto shrugs and washes his hands, “Yes he’s coming home soon. It’s hard work being a journalist.” 

“Wouldn’t know. I’m a math education major,” Yuto grabs the clear vile, a syringe, and an alcohol pad, “Speaking of, I have calculus homework,” Yuto mumbles to himself as he sits down in the living room, “Nannie? Can you help me?” 

“Of course bub,” Yanan grabs the alcohol pad from Yuto and opens it once Yuto slides his sweatpants and boxers down off his right butt cheek, “How is your thigh doing?” 

“Overused. One of the injection sites got infected,” Yuto pouts as he looks back at Yanan, “Please hurry I’m hungry.” 

“So needy,” Yanan rolls his eyes and laughs softly as he opens the alcohol pad and cleans the spot on Yuto’s butt before taking the syringe and tapping the air bubbles out, “You ready YuYu?” 

“Mmhm,” Yuto bites at his lip before breathing shallowly when Yanan sticks the needle in and pushing the liquid into Yuto. Yuto counts to five out loud before Yanan takes the needle out, “Thank you Nannie.” 

“Of course bub. Ggu go get your shoes on so we can take our baby out for McDonald’s,” Yanan grins as Yuto blushes and picks up his stuff and throws the needle into a sharps container. 

“You do know he’s a grown man right?” Changgu looks over at Yanan who gasps in fake shock. 

“He’s still my baby! I raised him!” Yanan puts his hoodie on and his shoes, “Yuto, I would bring a pillow for the car.” 

“Oh yeah I should,” Yuto walks to the hall closet and grabs a pillow before pulling his phone out, “Oh my god. I’m in a bias group chat,” Yuto mumbles and slips his phone in his pocket then looks at Yanan, “Does wearing my purple hoodie make me look to feminine?” 

“Not at all bub!” Changgu smiles as Yuto slips his hoodie on and puts the pillow under his arm.

“Let’s go YuYu,” Yanan holds Changgu’s hand, Yuto rolling his eyes as they walk out of the house and get into Changgu’s car. 

Yuto pulls his phone out and introduces himself into the group chat happily. Yuto grins as one of the members happily greets him before telling him that their name is Seok and that one of his ults is Hanse, the Victon member which this chat was made for. Yuto and Seok quickly gush over how cute Hanse is and how much they adore him. Yuto laughs silently to himself when Seok sends a slew of heart memes while saying they’re sobbing. Yuto slips his phone into his pocket when the three arrive at McDonald’s, Yuto wincing as he gets out of the car. The three walk inside, Yuto’s pillow tucked under his arm as they walk inside. 

“Thank you for choosing McDonald’s what can I-” the male with tied back hair at the cash register sighs before looking up, “Well if it isn’t my favorite boy in the world!”

“Hi Shinwon!” Yuto beams at the older, Shinwon melting and dramatically holding his chest over his heart, “Stop acting so dramatic!” 

“It’s not acting dear Yuto,” Shinwon smirks at Yuto before starting to input something into the computer, “Why do you have the pillow?” 

“I had my shot today and I had to do it in my butt. SHINWON STOP LAUGHING!” Yuto cries out as Shinwon laughs so hard he has to crouch out of sight to try and get himself together, “Nannie! Ggu! He’s being mean!” 

“It was the way you said it bub,” Changgu smiles at Yuto who pouts at Shinwon. 

“I’m sorry,” Shinwon smiles and ruffles Yuto’s hair, “Are you guys getting the usual?” 

“Yeah,” Yanan pulls his wallet out while smiling at Shinwon who shakes his head and sticks his tongue out. 

“Go sit. I’ll bring it out to you,” Shinwon smiles as he turns around and starts to help with orders. 

Yuto, Changgu, and Yanan walk over to a booth, Yuto putting his pillow down before he sits down and winces. Changgu and Yanan begin to talk about stuff for the house as Yuto pulls his phone out. Yuto grins already at the messages from his new friends in the group chat. He immediately begins to text back and talk about some of the other groups they listen to. Yuto is beyond excited to find out that Seok also stans another one of his ult groups. Yuto laughs softly when Seok comments about Yuto’s bio having nico nico nii. 

“What are you laughing about?” Yanan looks over at Yuto who blushes and puts his hands up in his signature pose before doing the nico nico nii, “Someone said something about your twitter bio?” 

“Yeah,” Yuto grins at Yanan and Changgu before going back to messaging the group chat, “Oh they followed me,” Yuto blushes as he follows Seok back before messaging the group chat. 

“Who is making Yuto blush like that?” Shinwon smirks as he sits next to Yuto after setting the trays of food down on the table. 

“None of your business Shinwon!” Yuto quickly turns the screen off and slips his phone into his pocket, “Nosy.” 

“Someone from twitter,” Changgu smirks as he takes a sip of his smoothie and laughs as Yuto whines loudly. 

“Their name is Seok, or at least that’s what they go by on twitter. They like a lot of the groups I like! They ult A.C.E and Victon! They also ult Stray Kids and NCT and Shinee! They’re really cool,” Yuto takes a sip of milkshake, “My voice sounds weird.” 

“It sounds deeper than usual,” Shinwon hums as he eats his fries, “Also does our little Yuto have a crush on someone?” 

“IT’S NOT A CRUSH!” Yuto whines and punches Shinwon’s shoulder lightly before he begins to eat his food, “He’s just neat.” 

“Okay well in four months come back and tell me how much you want to hold their hand,” Shinwon smirks at Yuto who rolls his eyes and eats his food happily. 

Yuto stays in that group chat for another month and a half until a huge wave of dysphoria hits him. Yuto didn’t want to leave, but he knew being in that group chat would cause more harm to his brain than it would good. Yuto was used to the comments about his slightly feminine features, but outright being misgendered on purpose hurt a lot more than what it should have. Yuto is currently curled up on the couch in a ball while watching some random anime. He knew that Hongseok, Yanan, or Changgu could walk in at any minute and would question why the younger was at home instead of in class. Yuto looks down at his phone to see a notification from twitter. Yuto opens the notification and sniffles upon seeing the message from Seok. 

**_seokie ♧ :_ ** _ hey bub. are you okay? _

Yuto types a quick reply that he was just dealing with stuff to Seok, hopefully to not worry them. Yuto goes to slide his phone into his hoodie pocket before he sees the notification from twitter again. He opens the notification to see another message from Seok. 

**_seokie ♧ :_ ** _ yuyu, you can tell me anything. i know we haven’t talked much outside of the gc, but i’m here for you yuyu.  _

So Yuto does exactly that. He explains how in his calculus class a student found out about Yuto being transgender. He tells Seok how the guy had started to harass him in class which didn’t bother him much until yesterday when the guy had purposefully called him a girl in front of the entire class. The only person who had stood up from him was his calculus teacher, the rest of the class laughing or cringing. His teacher had let Yuto take as much time away from the class as he needed and opened his office for Yuto to come in and ask questions about the homework. Yuto smiles brightly when Seok replies back talking about how he would break the guy’s kneecaps for Yuto. Yuto was so busy messaging Seok that he didn’t hear Hongseok and Yanan walk inside the house. 

“Yuto? What are you doing home? I thought you had class today,” Hongseok looks over at the younger who yelps and hides under his blanket, “Yuto we can still see you.” 

“No you can’t. If I can’t see you, you can’t see me,” Yuto peeks his head out from the blanket and frowns when he sees Hongseok hovering above the couch, “My teacher is letting me work from home for a while.” 

“Your calculus teacher?” Hongseok looks over at Yuto who nods and sits up, “Is there a reason why?” 

“Is Changgu here?” Yuto looks around the room to make sure Changgu wasn’t there.

“No he’s not. Why? What happened?” Yanan looks over at Yuto who frowns and plays with his fingers, “Adachi Yuto, what happened?” 

“The guy in my class who kept purposefully making me have to choose more feminie colors or objects called me a girl in class yesterday. Most of the class was laughing, some cringed when they put two and two together. My calculus teacher told him off and told him to leave. He ended class early and then told me to take some time away from calculus, so here I am,” Yuto laughs sadly as he wipes the tears from his eyes. 

“You’re so lucky that Changgu isn’t here,” Yanan begins to clean the house, angry huffs of air leaving his mouth, “Like? Who uses someone’s identity as a fucking joke? Huh? Who in their right mind even  _ thinks  _ it’s funny? I swear to fucking god if I ever find out who it is, I’ll kick his ass myself!” Yanan glares while getting the broom out, “Hongseok you better hold that boy and love him until I’m done cleaning or else I will shove this broomstick in places a broomstick shouldn’t have to go to,” Yanan glares before Hongseok immediately pulls Yuto in his lap. 

“Is he always like this?” Hongseok whispers to Yuto who smiles softly. 

“You should see Changgu when he finds out,” Yuto opens his phone to text Seok back happily, “Seokie is helping me too. They’re really sweet.” 

“Do you know what Seok looks like?” Hongseok looks over at Yuto who shakes his head. 

“I don’t really care though. I don’t have to know. They’re adorable as they are anyways,” Yuto snuggles into Hongseok before yelping when Changgu walks inside. 

“Why is Yanan angry cleaning?” Changgu looks over at the couch, “And why is Yuto home?” 

“Some stupid ass kid making fun of Yuto for being trans and using it as a joke to call him a girl in front of the class. There’s no point in being angry about it Changgu. I’m pissed enough for the both of us!” Yanan glares before pointing the broomstick at Changgu, “Go cuddle with our child before I threaten  _ you  _ with this broomstick as well!” 

“Yes sir,” Changgu’s eyes widen before he sits down on the couch next to Yuto, “You okay bub?” 

“I’m going to be okay. Professor Lee is letting me take a break from class for a bit,” Yuto cuddles into Hongseok and Changgu, “If I didn’t see you two as family, I might have the audacity to blush.” 

“I hate you,” Hongseok rolls his eyes and ruffles Yuto’s hair, Yuto laughing when Yanan throws a pen at Hongseok, “I breathed.” 

“Maybe you should stop,” Yanan smirks before finishing up sweeping the kitchen, “Yuto? How is that Seok kid?” 

“They’re not a kid! They’re the same age as me,” Yuto rolls his eyes before pouting, “I guess they are a kid,” Yuto sighs before messaging Seok back, “They keep telling me that they’re going to break the guy’s kneecaps.” 

“Suddenly I love him,” Yanan puts the broom away and sits on the chair by the couch, “How are you bub? Do you want us to call Shinwon?” 

“Oh jesus no. He’s the last person I want to know. You guys do know that he’s married to the choir teacher at my college right? He would just freak out and tell Hoetaek to come and check on me,” Yuto shakes his head and blushes at the message from Seok, “Seok wants to video chat tonight.” 

“Do we need to leave the house?” Changgu looks at Yuto who cries out in embarrassment. 

“I’M ASEXUAL YOU FREAK!” Yuto shouts and punches Changgu who laughs and shakes his head while hugging Yuto. 

“I know you are bub. I was just joking,” Changgu laughs more as Yuto snuggles into Changgu, “Cutie.” 

“No I’m not,” Yuto pouts before screeching when Yanan kicks Yuto’s butt, “Asshole!” 

“I can kick you there if you’d like,” Yanan smirks as Yuto glares at him.

“So Honk, anything fun going on with you?” Yuto looks over at the older who blushes but shakes his head, “Liar. How is mister boss man? Or was my eyesight failing me when I saw Jo Jinho drop you off last night?” 

“WHAT?!” Yanan and Changgu shout before snapping their attention over to Hongseok who blushes.

“It was just to discuss how I’ll be looking over the company for a bit while he takes a break to go visit his brother Wooseok,” Hongseok smiles and ruffles Yuto’s hair, “Yes I do like him, but he’s my boss.” 

“Changgu is Yanan’s boss,” Yuto points out to which Yanan chokes on his saliva while Changgu blushes. 

“That,” Hongseok laughs and nods, “That’s true.” 

Yuto, Hongseok, Yanan, and Changgu all sit and watch some movies until Hongseok has to leave for work. Yanan and Changgu go into the kitchen to start making themselves food, Yuto saying he was going to eat some cereal in his room. Yuto gets some cocoa pebbles before walking into his room with a bag of chips as well. He lays down on his bed before shakily opening Discord and accepting Seok’s friend request. Yuto starts to eat his cereal when Seok messages him. 

**_s e o k i e ☺☹ :_ ** _ hi !! do you want me to call or you?  _

**_yutoda™ :_ ** _ i’ll call !!  _

Yuto blushes lightly as he presses call, his face showing up on his screen. Yuto’s heart picks up as his screen begins to change, a mop of black curled hair shows up on screen. 

“Yuto?” Seok’s voice is deeper than Yuto imagined, “Hi!” 

“Hi Seok,” Yuto blushes and waves at Seok before eating a spoonful of his cereal, “How are you?” 

“Is that cocoa pebbles?” Seok gawks at the cereal to which Yuto nods his head, “That’s unfair. I want some!” Seok whines as Yuto eats another spoonful. 

“Well maybe if you were here you could have some Seok!” Yuto smirks at Seok who chokes his saliva, his full face now coming into view. 

Yuto’s eyes widen at the sight of Seok not expecting his friend to look like  _ that _ . Seok raises their eyebrow while smiling at Yuto. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Seok pouts at Yuto as Yuto goes to take another bite of his cereal. 

“No. I just didn’t expect you to be that cute,” Yuto calmly replies, Seok choking on their own saliva. 

“Are you trying to kill me? I’m just a poor boy!” Seok whines as Yuto laughs and continues to eat his cereal, “What’s your favorite movie?” 

“Howl’s Moving Castle!” Yuto smiles and finishes his bowl of cereal before setting the empty bowl off to the side, “What about you?” 

“Wall-E! Do you like Wall-E?” Seok smiles over at Yuto who opens his bag of chips, “What are you eating now?” 

“I love Wall-E!” Yuto grins at Seok before showing his bag of chips, “Listen, testosterone on top of my depression meds makes me a bottomless pit,” Yuto laughs as he eats a few chips. 

“I can’t imagine bud,” Seok looks at Yuto, “You know I wasn’t joking when I said I’d walk into that classroom and bust his kneecaps. Where do you go to school at?” Seok tilts their head and wiggles their nose. 

“Hey Yuto? Are you doing your shot today or tomorrow?” Changgu peeks his head through the door while smiling. 

“Probably tomorrow since Yanan gets off a bit earlier. Can you leave now?” Yuto blushes up at Changgu. 

“How are they?” Changgu smirks before Yuto whines and throws a stuffed animal at Changgu. 

“They’re amazing, now leave me alone!” Yuto pouts as Changgu throws the stuffed animal back at him before leaving the bedroom, “Sorry about that.” 

“You know, you can use he, him pronouns on me. I just prefer people who aren’t my friends to use they, them. Since we are friends, however, you can use the other ones,” Seok smiles brightly, Yuto forgetting how to breathe when he sees it. 

“I can do that,” Yuto feels his face heat up before he sees it on screen, “Oh to answer your question, I go to school at Seoul National. I’m a math education major,” Yuto eats another chip while smiling. 

“Wait really? My older brother’s best friend teaches there! That’s insane! Do you take choir?” Seok wiggles his nose while grinning at him. 

“Me? Choir? No way in hell. I don’t have the voice to sing,” Yuto laughs and shakes his head, “Plus I’d rather not befriend the choir teacher. All I need is for him to catch wind of what happened in class and then suddenly there’s Shinwon ready to escort me to every class,” Yuto rubs his temples at the thought. 

“You know Shinwon?” Seok asks happily before sitting up and bringing his phone closer to his face. 

“Yeah. He’s my favorite McDonald’s manager. I’m gonna be sad when he leaves,” Yuto frowns as he eats more chips, “Wait how do you know Shinwon?” 

“My older brother’s best friend is Hoetaek! My older brother is Jinho, I don’t know if you know him,” Seok smiles at Yuto who chokes on his saliva and laughs, “What?” 

“ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS IS HONGSEOK!” Yuto shakes his head and grins as Seok laughs. 

“You have got to be kidding me. It was only a matter of time before we met huh?” Seok winks at Yuto who blushes and hides his face, “Awwwh cutie!” 

“Seokie, my heart will combust!” Yuto holds his chest, Seok laughing at Yuto’s theatrics. 

“You can’t do that! We haven’t even met yet,” Seok smiles and yelps when his front door opens followed by groaning and shouting, “I think Jinho might be here.” 

“Stupid idiot and his stupid smile and his stupid hands and his stupid brain and his stupid self!” Jinho sits on Seok’s bed, “Wooseok, why do men suck?” 

“Hello Wooseok, nice to see you Wooseok,” Seok rolls his eyes, “Jinho I’m on the phone.” 

“Maybe your phone companion can answer me this. Hypothetically if your employee is drop dead gorgeous and continues to flirt with you, should I ask him out?” Jinho looks at Seok who snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“If you don’t, nothing will happen. Hongseok is too scared because you’re his boss,” Yuto smiles as he eats his chips, Jinho jumping as he realizes who his younger brother is on the phone with. 

“Seok, when did you and Yuto become friends?” Jinho pauses before groaning, “Oh my god. Yuto is YuYu.” 

“We met on twitter,” Seok grins, “Now are you going to keep bugging me or can I talk to Yuto alone?” 

“We can always talk another time Seokie! Your brother just got home, he wants to spend time with you,” Yuto smiles as he eats his chips happily. 

“I can call sometime soon okay? Bye YuYu!” Seok waves at the screen while grinning. 

“Bye Seokie!” Yuto waves before ending the call and laying back to stare up at his ceiling, “Fuck.” 

Yuto quickly grabs his chips and phone charger before walking into the living room to sit on the couch. He face plants the couch and groans into the pillow before shaking his head. Yanan walks out of the kitchen with a bowl of ice cream and sits on the chair next to the couch. 

“So when are you going to tell Shinwon?” Yanan smirks over at Yuto who flips him off. 

“Shut up this isn’t funny. I have a crush on my internet friend who just so happens to be Hongseok’s boss’s younger brother,” Yuto groans before he flips over and looks up at the ceiling, “I hate it here.” 

“No you don’t,” Yanan rolls his eyes and laughs softly as Yuto shoves a handful of chips in his mouth. 

“He’s so fucking cute. You have no idea. God he’s so fucking adorable. I want to kiss his nose and protect him from everything evil in the world,” Yuto groans before blushing at the message from Wooseok, “NOOOO HE SENT ME A SELFIE!” 

“Why is Yuto screaming?” Changgu walks into the living room wearing nothing but sweatpants, “Is the child okay?” 

“No he’s gay,” Yanan smiles at Changgu before looking over at Yuto who holds his phone to his chest. 

“I’m gonna smooch him one day. I am going to do it. No one can stop me,” Yuto looks at the photo before pretending to faint. 

“He’s lost it,” Changgu sits in the chair with Yanan and steals some of his ice cream. 

“He has a crush on someone! Last time that happened we found out he was married,” Yanan smirks over at Yuto who screams. 

“SHUT UP! STOP TALKING ABOUT MY WEIRD CRUSH I HAD ON SHINWON!” Yuto goes back to pretending he’s dead, trying not to giggle. 

“I can’t stand him,” Changgu laughs as Yanan flings some ice cream at Yuto who screeches. 

“I hate you!” Yuto whines and wipes the ice cream up, “I should do my homework but I’m busy being gay.” 

“Do it tomorrow,” Yanan smiles as Yuto nods his head and finally sends a selfie of himself back to Wooseok. 

After that night, Yuto and Wooseok spent basically everyday talking to each other. They would call, video chat, or just text until the sun comes up. Spring break is rapidly approaching and Hongseok is going to visit his boyfriend during Yuto’s spring break. Yuto has the bright idea to surprise his crush and best friend considering their spring breaks line up. Wooseok had complained to Yuto that he was going to be bored and stuck third wheeling when Yuto had gotten the bright idea. Yuto has nervously began packing for his trip with the help of Yanan and Changgu. Yanan had made sure that Yuto had his shot before he went. Yuto packs an extra hoodie that he wants to give to Wooseok. Yuto finally closes his suitcase before looking over at his phone. He finishes grabbing the last bit of things he needs before running his hand through his hair, the streaks of red falling around his face. Yuto puffs his cheeks out as he looks over his outfit in the mirror. He’s wearing black skinny jeans with rips at the knees and a blue long sleeved shirt that falls at his upper thigh. Yuto walks out of his bedroom to see Hongseok sitting on the couch talking to Changgu and Yanan. 

“Hey bub. Are you ready?” Hongseok smiles over at Yuto who shakes his head and rocks on his feet, “It’s going to be okay. Jinho is in on it.” 

“Where are we meeting them?” Yuto blushes and looks at Hongseok who stands up and hugs Yuto. 

“A restaurant close by the hotel. We better hurry before we’re late to the train,” Hongseok grabs Yuto’s suitcase as Yuto pulls his backpack close, “Better say goodbye.” 

Yuto quickly pulls Yanan and Changgu into a tight hug, Yanan choking out a sob as he hugs Yuto tightly. 

“Baby he’s going to be gone for a week that’s it,” Changgu rubs Yanan’s back while hugging Yuto. 

“This is the first time in eight years we’ve spent longer than three days away from each other,” Yanan sniffles before cupping Yuto’s cheeks, “Be safe you idiot.” 

“No promises,” Yuto smiles and pulls away from Yanan and Changgu, “I’ll text you everyday! I’ll send you pictures!” Yuto grins and waves as he and Hongseok leave the house while smiling. 

“Why do you never say goodbye to Yanan?” Hongseok asks as he pulls his and Yuto’s luggage behind him and toward the train station. 

“Goodbye sounds too permanent,” Yuto shrugs as they walk into the train station and hand the person their tickets before walking onto the train. 

“I guess that makes sense. You two really only have each other here besides Changgu, Shinwon, and me,” Hongseok smiles over at Yuto who nods his head, “Well now you’re going to have Jinho and Wooseok too,” Hongseok smiles as he sits down, Yuto sitting across from him. 

“I feel like I’ve had Wooseok for a while,” Yuto blushes when Hongseok gushes, “I’m nervous to meet him. What if I’m not what he expects? What if he doesn’t like me?” 

“You’re worrying too much Yuto. This guy threatened to walk into your school and break someone’s kneecaps for you bub,” Hongseok points out to which Yuto nods his head and leans his head against the train window, “Take a nap. We’ll be a bit.” 

Yuto smiles over at Hongseok before closing his eyes and drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Yuto wakes up to Hongseok shaking him while smiling. Yuto rubs the sleep from his eyes as the train slows down to their destination. Yuto and Hongseok stand up to gather their stuff before exiting the train. The two walk to Hongseok’s car before putting their luggage into the car. 

“Wait how is your car here?” Yuto looks over at Hongseok as they get into the car. 

“I had Jinho drive my car down here for us,” Hongseok laughs softly before starting the car, “We’re checking in at the hotel before we go to the restaurant,” Hongseok looks over at Yuto who nods his head while looking out at the city of Gwangju. 

Hongseok turns on the radio before singing to the song and driving towards their hotel. “We have rooms across the hall from each other okay?” 

“Okay,” Yuto smiles and looks at his phone to see messages from Wooseok, “He’s nervous to meet you.” 

“What why?” Hongseok shakes his head as he pulls into the parking lot of the hotel, “We’re here bud.” 

“I don’t know. They’re at the restaurant already,” Yuto looks over at Hongseok before the two quickly get out of the car and take their bags inside of the hotel. 

The two males check in and get their key cards before walking up a flight of stairs and down a hallway. Yuto waves to Hongseok as he opens his door and walks inside with his luggage. He sets his stuff down before opening his backpack and spraying cologne quickly and looking over himself in the full length mirror. Yuto blushes as he slips his phone into his pocket when Hongseok knocks on his door. Yuto walks out of the room while smiling over at the older. 

“You ready bub?” Hongseok looks at the taller who nods his head and walks with Hongseok out of the hotel. 

Hongseok and Yuto walk two blocks from the hotel to where the restaurant is located. Hongseok leads Yuto inside who keeps his head down while blushing. 

“Hello! Table for two?” the blue haired host smiles over at the two. 

“We actually are meeting people. They’re supposed to be here already,” Hongseok smiles to which the host gasps and nods his head. 

The blue haired host takes Hongseok and Yuto to a table near the back where Jinho and Wooseok are sat. The excited giggle from the host catches the attention of Jinho who quickly stands up and hugs Hongseok once they’re at the table. 

“Oh come on. You told me it was just Hongseok! Why do you have to make this a business dinner?” Wooseok whines as he stands up, “Hello Hongseok. I’m Wooseok.” 

“Hello Wooseok. Sorry we didn’t tell you. We didn’t know it would be a problem,” Hongseok pouts as Wooseok blushes. 

“No no it’s not! I just would have dressed better,” Wooseok looks down at his black ripped jeans and white shirt before looking over at Yuto, “You seem familiar.” 

“I sure hope I do Seokie,” Yuto looks up at Wooseok who screeches in shock at the sight of Yuto.

“YOU’RE HERE?!” Wooseok cries out and tackles Yuto in a hug, the two tall boys falling to the floor in a pile of long limbs 

“I’m here Seok,” Yuto hugs Wooseok tightly before they part and sit in their seats. 

“Hyunggu! This is Yuto! The guy that I talk about in music production!” Wooseok smiles over at the blue haired host who laughs and nods. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Yuto. We were in the group chat together actually. I went by Kino,” Hyunggu smiles over at Yuto who excitedly nods his head, “What can I get for you guys to drink?” Hyunggu looks at Hongseok and Yuto. 

“Can I get water please?” Hongseok smiles at Hyunggu who nods and writes it down happily, “And for you Yuto?” 

“Do you have chocolate milk?” Yuto blushes as he plays with his rings. 

“Yeah! I’ll go put those in. Hyojong will probably be your waiter tonight,” Hyunggu waves as he leaves. 

“Jinho did you know about this?” Wooseok looks over at his brother who blushes, “You asshole.” 

“We wanted it to be a surprise!” Jinho laughs as Wooseok pouts, “It was a nice surprise though right?” 

“The best,” Wooseok looks back at Yuto, “Can I hold your hand?” 

“You don’t need to ask Seokie,” Yuto grabs Wooseok’s hand and intertwines their fingers together, “I just can’t believe I’m actually here.” 

“Here I was, nervous to meet Hongseok, when in reality I should have been nervous to see you. I knew I should have suspected something when you turned your location off on snapchat!” Wooseok laughs and presses Yuto’s hand to his lips, “Holy shit you’re here.” 

“I’ll cry,” Yuto laughs and wipes his eyes, “I’m here all week too.” 

“ALL WEEK?!” Wooseok shouts loudly before blushing when a couple looks over at him, “So where are you staying?” 

“A hotel like two blocks from here,” Yuto grins and looks over at Wooseok, “You’re even cuter in person.” 

“You better shut up before I kiss you,” Wooseok blurts and blushes, “Obviously not unless you let me.” 

“I guess I better push my luck and continue to compliment you,” Yuto winks earning a gag from Hongseok, “Oh shut up Honk. Should I tell the crowd about how last week when you stayed at my house that you spent an hour in the sho-” Yuto gets shut up when Hongseok slaps a hand over his mouth. 

“I have no idea what he’s talking about,” Hongseok blushes as Jinho smirks at the taller. 

“Sadly I do,” Wooseok shudders and moves Hongseok’s hand, “That face is mine excuse you.” 

“Wooseok how do you know?” Hongseok looks over at Wooseok who smirks and holds up his phone, “Oh.” 

“I told you I was calling Wooseok and you still decided to defile the guest bathroom with our nastiness. I learned two things that night. One, Honk is a bottom. Two, Wooseok can be very loud when playing video games,” Yuto laughs and blushes when a man with blonde hair walks out with drinks. 

“Jinho, your brother is being affectionate with a man,” the blonde looks at Wooseok who rolls his eyes.

“I could make out with him in front of you,” Wooseok smirks and holds Yuto’s hand, “Hyojong, this is Yuto. The guy who both Shinwon and I don’t shut up about.” 

“You’re the queer McDonald’s boy. Oh my god. My life is saved. I can go at least one day without Wooseok crying over you,” Hyojong laughs softly as he sets the drinks down, “Do you guys know what you want to eat?” 

Wooseok grumbles before they all list off what they want to eat, Hyojong nodding and leaving to put the order in. Yuto takes a sip of his chocolate milk before excitedly humming. 

“Hey Yuto, remember what you said you were going to do when we met?” Wooseok smirks over at Yuto who chokes on his saliva and shakes his head. 

“You are not making me do that in public!” Yuto hisses at the younger who sips his lemonade and smirks. 

“Oh but I am,” Wooseok grins at Yuto who pouts and holds his hands up in the position and doing the nico nico nii before glaring at Wooseok, “YOU’RE SO FUCKING CUTE!” 

“I hope you choke,” Yuto smiles and holds Wooseok’s hand again. 

“Kinky,” Wooseok smirks and laughs when Jinho and Hongseok choke on their drinks, “So are we staying at the hotel tonight Jinho?”

“Yeah. That’s why I made you bring an overnight bag,” Jinho smiles over at Hongseok who smirks over at Wooseok. 

“I’m so glad you’re here. I don’t think I would have survived them being together by myself,” Wooseok holds Yuto’s hand while smiling. 

“I live with much worse,” Yuto laughs softly as he pulls Wooseok’s hand to his lips and presses a small kiss to Wooseok’s hand. 

“There’s worse than Hongseok and Jinho?” Wooseok’s jaw drops as he looks over at Yuto. 

“Just wait til you come visit me. You’ll meet Yanan and Changgu,” Yuto smiles over at Wooseok who shakes his head. 

“Listen, YuYu, I love you, but there’s no way in hell I am ever meeting Yanan. That man terrifies me,” Wooseok shudders, “If I would have known he was there in the room when I confessed to you, I wouldn’t have said shit.” 

“What did Yanan even say to you?” Hongseok looks at Wooseok who shakes his head. 

“I told Yuto that I liked him and before Yuto could even respond, Yanan goes ‘You hurt Yuto, I hurt you. He’s my baby and I will not hesitate to shove my broomstick up your ass.’ Needless to say I’m doing anything and everything to get my future brother in law on my good side,” Wooseok shakes his head and smirks as Yuto chokes on his chocolate milk. 

“You cannot just go around saying stuff like that Wooseok! You’ll make me combust!” Yuto whines and smiles as Wooseok pouts, “You’re cute.” 

“We’re cute. Which is why we threaten Hoetaek and Shinwon as the visual couple,” Wooseok smirks before Hyojong walks over with the food, “Hyojong how is Hyuna?” 

“Do not speak to me about my fiance. I will have a meltdown in work,” Hyojong glares at Wooseok who snorts and rolls his eyes. 

“You’re just sad cause she’s in Paris right now and you couldn’t go along this time,” Wooseok laughs as Hyojong flicks Wooseok’s ear. 

“If you need anything don’t be afraid to ask. Especially you Yuto. Like if you need a different boyfriend,” Hyojong winks and walks away from Yuto and Wooseok, Yuto and Hongseok blinking in confusion. 

“Hyojong and Hyuna are poly and they’re both violently queer,” Jinho explains, Wooseok too embarrassed to say anything to Yuto. 

“When were you planning on asking me hm?” Yuto asks as he takes a bite of his food, “I made a mistake by not eating anything until now,” Yuto looks over at Hongseok. 

“Yuto you idiot. You just had your shot yesterday and you haven’t eaten today?” Hongseok sighs and shakes his head, “Too nervous to meet Wooseok to eat.” 

“Shut the fuck up before I detach your penis from your body with a fucking spoon,” Yuto glares at Hongseok who puts his hands up in defense, Jinho laughing and Wooseok staring at Yuto dreamily. 

“Yeah he’s for sure the one,” Wooseok smiles at Yuto who rolls his eyes and goes back to eating while smiling at Wooseok. 

The group of four continue to eat while talking about their plans for the week. Yuto and Wooseok beamed at the idea of going to an arcade and a zoo close by. Once the group was finished Hongseok paid and left a tip before they said goodbye to Hyojong and Hyunggu. 

“Hey Jinho? Hongseok? We’ll meet you at the hotel later. I want to take Yuto somewhere first,” Wooseok blushes and looks over at Jinho and Hongseok who nod and get into Jinho’s car before leaving, “You ready for  _ our  _ date?” 

“What the fuck does that mean Seokie?” Yuto blushes as Wooseok laughs and drags Yuto a block away from the restaurant. 

“Don’t you trust me?” Wooseok looks back at the shorter male, their hands still clasped together. 

“With my life,” Yuto smiles at Wooseok before Wooseok smiles and leads Yuto up a hill and sits down. 

Yuto sits down next to Wooseok before following where Wooseok is pointing to at. Yuto looks at the garden below in amazement. Wooseok smiles and leans his head against Yuto’s shoulder. 

“I used to come here when I needed inspiration for my music production class. After we started talking, I knew I wanted to take you here. You became one of my biggest inspirations for my music. You’re all I think about Yuto,” Wooseok plays with Yuto’s fingers, “It’s gonna suck when you go home. I don’t want you to leave already.” 

“I don’t want to leave either Seokie. I’ve been thinking about the moment I finally get to be with you in person and now that you’re here, I don’t know how I’ll survive without you,” Yuto looks over at Wooseok.

“Jinho wants to move to Seoul this summer, but I don’t want to leave Hyunggu here,” Wooseok smiles sadly as he holds Yuto’s hand. 

“What if all three of us pitched in to get a house together? My dad has a pretty big company and I know Yanan and Changgu would help us out if needed,” Yuto looks over at Wooseok who blinks trying to process. 

“You’re serious right?” Wooseok cups Yuto’s cheeks, “Are you serious?” 

“You’d have to help me with my shots and make sure I do it on time, but yeah I’m serious! Changgu and Yanan are opening up with more positions so I’m applying there too. They’re looking for three people in total! They won’t open it up to the public if I tell them I have people. It’s boring work! Changgu owns a small bakery so we would just be in the back slaving away!” Yuto smiles over at Wooseok who kisses Yuto’s nose happily. 

“As long as I’m with you, nothing else matters YuYu,” Wooseok leans closer to Yuto, “I’m going to kiss you okay?” 

Yuto nods and closes his eyes as Wooseok presses their lips together. Wooseok smiles as he rubs his thumbs against Yuto’s cheeks as Yuto deepens the kiss. Yuto wraps his arms around Wooseok’s neck, the younger pulling Yuto into his lap before kissing him deeper. Yuto parts his lips for Wooseok who slides his tongue past Yuto’s lips. Yuto grips at Wooseok’s hair before they pull away and smile brightly. 

“Hey Yuto? I think I really like you,” Wooseok presses his forehead against Yuto’s. 

“Do you maybe want to be my boyfriend?” Yuto grins as Wooseok nods and presses a quick kiss to Yuto’s lips. 

Wooseok and Yuto lay back on the hill to look up at the stars while smiling brightly. Wooseok holds Yuto’s hand before playing with his fingers. Yuto looks over at Wooseok while smiling.

“You know you look like you have miniature galaxies in your eyes,” Yuto places a kiss under Wooseok’s right eye. 

“You’re so cute,” Wooseok smiles and kisses Yuto’s nose, “We should head back to the hotel. I’m cold.” 

Yuto and Wooseok stand up before running down the hill and laughing excitedly. Wooseok picks up Yuto and spins him around before hugging him tightly just happy to be in his presence. Yuto grins and leads Wooseok to the hotel while they talk about anything and everything. Yuto nods to the front desk lady before walking up the stairs and down the hall to Hongseok’s room. Yuto knocks on the door and giggles when Hongseok throws Wooseok’s bag out to them before slamming the door shut again. 

“Aggressive,” Wooseok snorts as Yuto opens his door. 

“After you my love,” Yuto smiles as Wooseok walks inside the hotel room and kicks his shoes off, “We should get pajamas on,” Yuto walks over to his suitcase as he slips his shoes off. 

Wooseok slips his shirt off, Yuto choking on his saliva at the sight of his boyfriend’s body. Yuto looks away quickly when Wooseok slips his jeans off and puts his sweatpants and a t-shirt on. Yuto shyly takes his jeans off and puts some sweatpants on before shakily taking his shirt off. Wooseok gawks at his boyfriend’s shirtless frame. 

“You work out. I knew that, but jesus christ I didn’t know it was that much!” Wooseok walks over to Yuto and kisses his forehead, “You’re gorgeous baby.” 

“It doesn’t bother you?” Yuto looks up at Wooseok who shakes his head and quickly kisses Yuto before pulling away. Yuto happily puts a tank top on and looks over at Wooseok, “I have my alarm set at six am,” Yuto smiles at Wooseok who shakes his head. 

“Nope. I refuse. I will not let you go work out on your first day here,” Wooseok pulls the older into the bed before cuddling close to him, “You’re mine this week baby.” 

“Fiiiiine,” Yuto grins and kisses Wooseok’s temple as Wooseok turns the tv on, “I’m all yours Seokie.” 

“And I’m yours YuYu,” Wooseok kisses Yuto’s head as Yuto lays his head on Wooseok’s chest. 

Yuto knew that Wooseok wouldn’t leave him and that Wooseok was his forever. Wooseok was Yuto’s soulmate. His everything. The love of his life. His baby. His forever. Wooseok was  **_his_ ** in all sense of the word. Wooseok wasn’t going anywhere and neither was Yuto. 


End file.
